youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Zatara
| alias = | age = Weisman, Greg (2011-02-09). "Question #13003". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-08. | species = Human | designation = 11 | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Green | relatives = Zatanna (daughter) | affiliation = Justice League | enemies = Wotan | powers = Can use magic by speaking the desired effect backwards. | weaknesses = | equipment = Wand | first = 101 | voice = Nolan North }} Giovanni Zatara is a magician and member of the Justice League. Physical appearance Zatara is a middle-aged man with a prominent black mustache and is distinguished by his formal attire. He wears three layers of clothing, which consists of a white shirt with a red bow-tie attached, over which there is a yellow vest, which is finally topped by a black blazer. History Zatara contacted the Justice League at the Hall of Justice, informing them about an attempt by the sorcerer Wotan to blot out the Sun by using the Amulet of Aten. He requested full League assistance. The entire League arrived at the site of the destroyed Cadmus facility after the sidekicks Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash battled with Blockbuster. After Red Tornado's "betrayal", supervision of the Team was done in week shifts. Zatara was the second, after Captain Marvel. During his stint, the Injustice League attacked world cities with mutated plants. Batman sent the Team to the group's hideout, whilst Zatara, Batman and Captain Marvel battled the plants in to destroy the plant spore in Gotham. After the defeat of the mother plant, the Justice League turned their attention to the Injustice League. Zatara disarmed his old enemy, Wotan. After his turn as den mother was over, Zatara returned to the Cave with his daughter Zatanna, in the hopes of getting her trained by Black Canary. He was infuriated when the Team "kidnapped" her, and Black Canary had her hands full reassuring him. She failed, however—Zatara threatened to ground his daughter for life. Powers and abilities * Magic: Zatara is capable of accessing powerful magical abilities. When he speaks backwards, he can perform any number of magical feats. ** Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros ("Locate epicenter of sorcery") ** Create fire ** Create a bubble ** Ekat natow nwod ("Take Wotan down") ** Tropsnart sith nam dna em ot ytefas ("Transport this man and me to safety") ** Create a levitating disc Appearances Background in other media * This marks Zatara's second animated appearance. His first was during the DCAU series Batman: The Animated Series episode "Zatanna". Zatara appeared in flashbacks, during which he and his daughter Zatanna trained a young Bruce Wayne to be an escape artist. Unlike the Young Justice series however, this version of Zatara showed no real magical powers. * John Zatara is referenced many times in the live-action show Smallville by his daughter Zatanna. * In DC Comics, Zatara is deceased and was a background character in several comics before his death, first appearing in Action Comics, but was not a member of the Justice League. His daughter Zatanna is a long-time member of the League. His wife Sindella was a witch and also later died in an issue of Justice League of America after re-uniting with Zatanna. Zatara and Zatanna's ages have been adjusted in Young Justice to make Zatanna a peer of the Team instead of the League. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Justice League